By the power of two
by Underworld's Rules
Summary: Sophia and Amy always thought they were the best twins on Earth. They complemented each other. But what'd happen when they find out they are demigods? What if their whole life is a lie? Will they be as close as ever? Or will they break apart?
1. SOPHIA Bestworst birthday ever

So, okay, I'm Sophia Waters.

Amy is my sister. We're twins. Actually, that's what dad told us. We're both fifteen, but I'm much more mature than Amy. (She's complaining right now, but that's the truth). Despite of all, I really love her. She's the only friend I ever had, but she always had a lot of boys and girls around.

We were absolutely normal (well, kind of) until our fifteen birthday. That was where things really messed up.

* * *

My alarm clock rang at 06:30 a.m. I groaned and woke up, staring self-conscious at the wall; until I realized what day it was. Our birthday. I jumped and ran to my sister's room. Of course, she was still sleeping. I hit her with a pillow.

"Get up, you lazy Sleeping Beauty!" I screamed. She just turned to the other side and yawned.

"I'm not lazy. I'm just conserving energy!"

"Ok, then. I'm not going to give you your gift until I see you in the kitchen." I said while I was running to my room. I heard her footsteps to the kitchen.

"I'm already here! Where is my present?" Amy shouted. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen too.

"Hey, sister dear, happy birthday. Said your non-congratulated sister."

"Oh, right. It's your birthday too" she said quietly. Then she ran to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug." I wish you a very, very, very happy birthday, my dearest sister! I love you so much!

"Amy… I… can't… breath" I said. She released me with a big smile.

"I'm sorry, sister. It's just… I love you so much."

"So you love me now, huh? A few seconds ago you only love my present, you silly but adorable girl."

"How can you say that? You said that I love more a present than my sister" she said with a hand on her chest. "Actually, it's true."

I punched her.

"Hey! What was that for, little sis?"

"You've preferred a present rather than me! What kind of sister are you?" I said angrily. She laughed.

"I'm yours! That's reason enough for me to be like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you're like that" she nodded.

"I'm glad you understand it. Now, where's my gift?" I rolled my eyes again, but I smiled too.

"Here you are, my dear sister. Happy birthday" she hugged me (again) and took my present.

"Oh, I love it! The necklace I was looking for! How did you know it?"

"Well, you're my sister. I'm supposed to know things like that" I said. It was a nice necklace with a snowflake suspended. It was silver, with little white fake diamonds on it.

"So, I guess it's my time to give you your present. I hope you like it, dear sister." she smiled while she hanged me a rectangular gift. I was thinking: Please, be a book, please, be a book, please, be THE book. Yeah, I wanted a book for my birthday present. That's it, I'm a nerd. Deal with it _(A.N. thanks to creatherabbit77 for this sentence. I love you so much)._

"OH MY GOSH! It's the book I wanted! I passed the last two months looking for it! Where did you found it?" I yelled. Hey, I was so happy. She giggled and patted my head, like a little child. I almost killed her for that.

"Are you kidding me? You spend last year screaming you wanted that book. Well, as the perfect sister I am, I bought it seven months ago, on our trip to L.A."

"Thank you so much, Amy. You know me too well." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know you! What kind of great sister would I be then?

"Hum, let me think… Oh, yeah, I know! My sister!" I laughed. She punched my arm. "Oh, come on, Amy. You know I was joking."

"What's happening here, girls?" I've heard Dad entering in the kitchen. Amy and I ran to him.

"Dad!" we screamed. We love him so much. We you don't know your mom… Well, you value more the ones you love.

"Dad, look what Sophia gave me" Amy shouted showing her necklace.

"Oh, honey, that's beautiful. I guess your sister knows you better than you think."

"Of course I know her. We're twins, aren't we, Amy? "I said passing an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, baby. Twins forever." Yep, I know. She called me baby. I love when she call me like that. (But if you dare to call me baby… Well, I wish you good luck). But Dad seemed kind of… depressed.

"Dad? You okay?" I asked.

"It's our birthday, don't be sad." Of course, Amy thought he was sad. She's very childish. [Ouch, Amy. It hurts. Don't punch me. Not so strong, at least]

"He's not sad, you stupid. He's depressed." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't call me stupid! You are such an idiot" She shouted.

"Oh, so now I'm the idiot one? What about you, Barbie girl?" Yeah, I know. We have abrupt humour changes. It's not our fault. (Well, actually, it's my fault. I'm AHDA. But I'm the smartest girl in my class! [Shut up, Amy. I actually am!]).

"Barbie girl? You're exactly like Yoda –short, green and with spiky ears!"

"Yoda is the wisest person in Star Wars!"

"And the ugliest too!"

"Girls! Stop it! It's your birthday, so enjoy it instead of killing each other!" Poor Dad. It's our birthday and we almost had a knife on each other's throat.

"Sorry Dad, it won't happen again" Amy apologized. She elbowed me because I didn't speak. What? I don't like when I have to be forgiven.

"I'm sorry too." I added, not-convinced.

"Don't worry, Sophia. I know you don't like to apologize." How can be my dad so, so perfect? He understands me, he loves me and he calls me Éowin (yep, one of the princess in the Lord of the Rings –one of my favourite books–.)

"Thanks, Dad." I mumbled.

"No need to thank. Now, go and get changed because your last day at school starts in half hour. Hurry!"

"Come on!" shouted Amy. I quickly changed my pyjama for a white t-shirt, a purple hoodie, a pair of jeans and black Converse. Ten minutes later, Amy was wearing a shirt, a pair of dark pink heels, a light pink blouse and make up. She was so beautiful that I wished I could be like her. Instead, I said:

"You look like a Barbie"

"And you look like a normal girl. I wish I'd look like you." She said, surprising me.

"What on Earth are you saying? I like to be like you" I replied.

"But you're…"

"We're going to be late! So run!" I interrupted her. We get into the car where Dad was waiting not so patient for us. He smiled when we arrived.

"Thank goodness, girls. Your presents are right here. I hope you like them."

Mine was a beautiful silver bracelet with the words _Twins Forever_ wrote on it. Amy's was exactly the same, but it was metallic pink.

"Oh, Dad, they're awesome!" I said.

"I love it so much! Thanks, Daddy!" She's so childish. [Ha, you couldn't punch me this time. I'm faster than you!] I mean, she's fifteen, who calls he Dad "Daddy" at that age?

"Okay, girls, I guess it's here. Have a nice day. I'll wait you at home with a fantastic chocolate cake."

"Yippee! My favourite! You're best dad ever!" Amy said, and got out the car. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Sophia. She's more mature than you think."

"Well, I hope so." I sighed. "Dad, I've got the feeling we aren't going to celebrate our birthday today. It scares me."

"Oh, babe, it's okay. I know you'll do the best for you and your sister. And, if that feeling is right, I just want to say I love you. Both of you, girls." He said while he pulled me into a hug.

"We love you too, Dad. I know Amy'd say the same."

"I hope your mother could see you… She'd be so proud of you." I blushed. It's the best compliment you can make me.

"Thanks, Dad. See you later." I kissed his cheek and got out of the car. He waved and went home. I stood there like an idiot, until I felt an arm over my shoulders. I jumped, of course.

"Hey, relax! It's me, Jack!" said him. He's Amy and I's best friend. He has dark blonde hair (like me) and emerald green eyes. He's very funny, but in that moment, I just wanted to kill him.

"I'll crush you, John Matthew Daniels! Come here, you coward!" I yelled at him while he was running.

"No way! I'm not a coward! And I'm not John Matthew either! I'm only Jack!" He complained.

"I don't care what your name is! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, it's that? I scared you?" he asked mischievous. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were more intelligent."

"Actually, I'm very intelligent. Less than you, but I am."

"What's going on in here, my loves?" Amy asked. Jack laughed and hugged her.

"My first birthday gift" he announced, and kissed Amy's cheeks. She blushed and laughed. "And now is Sophia's turn"

"Don't you dare touch me with these lips!" I screamed. He laughed again and kissed my cheek to.

"Ewwwwww!" I screamed. I love him, but like a brother. I mean, would you kiss your brother's cheek? I wouldn't.

"Don't be like that, Soph. You know you're my little smart sister." He explained.

"Yeah, sure. Must be that."

"Stop, it, you two." Amy ordered. "Sophia, we've to go to Greek class. See you later, Jack." Amy said and held my hand while we were running to our class.

"So, how goes your relationship, lovebirds?" I asked. She blushed furiously.

"Jack is my best friend, not my boyfriend."

"But you like him, don't you?" She thought the question and shook her head.

"I actually have a boyfriend, and it's not Jack."

"Yeah, Harry. You know I don't like him. He's… strange"

"You always think everybody is strange!"

"Because they're not like me, but I'm open-minded. I respect them." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Harry is there. Can you wait me here?" She asked.

"Of course I can, but I'm not going to wait for you, or I'll be late. See you in class!" I said cheerfully. I know; I know; what kind of sister am I? Her sister, of course. (I bet if she were your sister, you'll think like me).

* * *

Mr Brunner arrived five seconds after me.

"Okay, class. Today is the last day. We're going to work in pairs. So, Taylor with Sue, Matt with Rachel, Patty with Elizabeth, Sophia with… Sophia, where's your sister?" Oh, great. Just great.

"Mmm, I don't know, Mr. Brunner"

"Well, you're paired with her. Now, start looking for information about…" Suddenly, the door opened. Amy, of course.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brunner. I was a little lost." She mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"You're in this school since September; I thought you knew where our class is."

"Yes, but…"

"It's not time now. Please, seat with your sister and listen to me." He cut her. Amy sat down next to me. Then, I realized her eyes were red and puffy.

"You okay, sis?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Harry broke up with me." She murmured. Inside, I was screaming: _Oh, yeah! At least! That looser isn't your boyfriend any more! Yes! _

"I'm sorry. Everything is going to be okay." What? I'm not going to yell that at my poor broken-hearted sister. Not good for her. Anyway, Mr. Brunner was writing something on the board. Iliad and Odyssey. Oh, I love those books.

"Class, listen to me. Talk in pairs about these books. I've put good students with less good students, so you can help each other. Now, start." Mr. Brunner said. I was already thinking about the war between Greeks and Trojans. It fascinates me. All of those strategic attacks and the famous horse… It was so awesome.

Of course, Amy loved the part of the love between Paris and Helen.

"They started a war!" I shouted in a whisper. She yawned in boredom.

"Yeah, they started YOUR favourite war." She replied.

"That's not the point! There were thousands of deceased people!"

"But they were in love! That's what made it so beautiful!" She said. Her eyes were sparking. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Love? That's foolish. You do stupid things for a person; you forget everything if the person you love asks you for it; and you stop being you because he doesn't like you the same way you are. I don't believe in love." I said, trying to convince her. She shook her head.

"You need a boyfriend, my dear sister. I'm totally sure that you'll find true love."

"Said the girl who her boyfriend has just broke up with her." I said. Her eyes widened in pain and she ran out of the class. I bitted my lip and followed her.

She was crying in the empty bathroom. I came up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She didn't move, only sobbed.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean …" I started, but she threw her arms around my neck. Surprised, I hugged her too.

"No, Sophia, it's okay. I don't love him anyways, but I feel like… trash. If he broke up with me, it's because I'm not good enough. Because I'm not pretty or sexy or awesome."

"Amy, don't even think about it. You're the most beautiful, pretty, nice, sexy and cool I ever knew. He broke up with you because he's a stupid asshole, not because you aren't good enough, okay?" I tried to comfort her. She nodded, but tears were still running on her cheeks. I hugged her again. "Listen, I don't believe in love. But you do, so don't let anyone to tell you what you must think. I'm sure you'll find your prince, and he will be as perfect as no one could be. Because he'll love you. And the one who love you would be awesome, because it serves you right for being so perfect, okay? And you'll have mini Amys running for your house. And I'll be there with you. I'll always be with you." I whispered. She sobbed and hugged me tighter.

I stood up and went in front the mirror. I pointed us. The contrast between us was so clear. I have wavy and shoulder-length blonde hair and light grey eyes. My skin was pale, but not much. Amy has long and straight black hair and deep blue eyes, and tan skin. "Look at the mirror. We're very different, but we're sisters. If someone says that we aren't, I'm going to kick his butt until he regrets." I joked. She laughed sadly.

"Thank you. For everything." She mumbled.

"It's okay. Let's go home." I said. Her eyes widened.

"But we have class…"

"You're so broken-hearted you couldn't even concentrate on class. And I'm going with you." I said with a smile.

"You've to love me so much if you want to skip class." I laughed.

"Of course I love you, Princess. You're my twin, remember?" I replied. We picked our stuff and leaved the school.

* * *

We were laughing at the subway station, when I saw a strange person that was looking at us. She was like an old woman, but she had a dark shine in her eyes.

"Sophia, is that old woman looking at us?" Amy whispered. I nodded slowly.

"Act naturally. We're going home by foot." I murmured. Then, we leaved the station and tried to run when we were out. But a group of strange monsters stopped us. One of them spoke.

"Oh, how lovely. Two new demigods in a subway station. Too easy. Now, girls, be ready for your dead." She screamed. I looked at Amy. She was pale and crying. I guess it wasn't her best day. One of the monsters was holding a sword over his head, ready to stick it in me.

I screamed before everything went black.


	2. AMY My sister is the daughter of an owl

**Hi, people of Fanfiction! My name's Mizzy, and I'm new here, so if you like it, review please! If you see any grammar mistakes, tell me, and I can fix them. Oh, and if you want a little interview with some characters before/after any chapter, just tell me, and choose at least two characters, and some questions for the interview. Well, that was all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO (sadly...)**

* * *

**Amy**

I woke up in a white room. It was empty and I closed my eyes again. Then, what had happened before, hit me. Monsters. Trying to kill us. Was I dead? I stood up quickly, but the pain in my leg told me that I wasn't. I groaned in pain and returned to bed. My leg hurt a lot. Then, Sophia entered in the room running. She looked nervous and pale, but her muscles relaxed when she saw me. She ran to my bed and hugged me.

"Oh, Amy, I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead. You okay?" She said quickly. I hugged her back and sighed in relief.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry. Where are we?" I asked curious. She shook her head and went out the room. When she came back, she was with a man. Mr. Brunner.

"Mr. Brunner! What are you doing here? You should be at school!" Yes, I know, it was ridiculous. He frowned.

"_You_ should be at school, Ms. Waters. You leaved my class without permission." I blushed. I've been so upset I didn't think what I was doing. [Oh, shut up, Sophia. You know you're lying!] (Sorry about that. Sophia told me I never think what I do. Little mischievous girl).

"Yeah, about that, I can explain it…" I started, but Sophia cut me.

"Sorry, Chiron, but she was… upset. It's our birthday today, so she was pretty nervous about our party tonight." She explained. Damn. The party.

"Oh, Gosh! Dad! He is going to freak out! And he's not good at crisis!" I screamed. Sophia sat down next to me and took my hand. Mr. Brunner (did Sophia call him Chiron?) shook his head.

"Calm down, Ms. Waters. We don't want to call your father, well… Because we are not sure if he knows what you are." What?

"What on earth are you talking about? What are we? What…?" But Sophia cut me (again).

"I know it. We're demigods, aren't we?" She asked. I was like: 'What the heck are demigods?' But Mr. Brunner, I mean, Chiron, paled.

"How do you know it?"

"One of the monsters called us that. What does it mean, Chiron?" She asked. There was fear in her eyes (don't tell anyone I said that or she'll kill me!).

"I think you know it." He sighed. Sophia frowned.

"Of course I know it! Half god, half human. But what gods are we talking about?"

"The Greek ones. You know all those stories…" He said. Yes, we did.

"I thought they were just ancient myths." I said. They looked at me and I blushed. "I mean, they aren't real, are they?"

"I'm afraid they are. One of them is your… Do you have father, don't you?" He asked and we nodded. "You should have been claimed by your mother like two years ago. So, she'll claim you soon." He said.

I was freaking out. All that stuff of the gods and the monsters in OUR birthday… That was unfair. Three hundred sixty five days in a year and the gods have to choose my birthday for that?

"Amy, are you okay? You look bad." Sophia told me, worried.

Was I okay? Nope. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"You're worst liar ever. Don't worry, the shock disappear in three or four hours." My jaw dropped. She punched my arm playfully. "Just kidding, Princess. Don't worry about it"

"You should go out there. Maybe a camper will show you the camp." Mr. Brunner said. When he stood up, I noticed he was half horse. What's the matter with half things in here?

"Sophia." I called her with little voice. "This shock disappears in three hours too?"

"I hope so. Because if not, I'm going to need a psychologist." She replied, pale. Chiron laughed.

"You get used to it, don't worry." He said and went out the cabin. Sophia shook his head and ran after him. I stood up (slowly) and walked after them. I founded Chiron next to a blue cabin and Sophia still following him. He didn't notice her, so she started to yell.

"MR. BRUNNER! Bring your horse butt here right now!" She yelled. I face palmed. All the campers look at her like if she was saying that she was a pink unicorn. I love my sister, but sometimes she is so… How could I define it…? Sophia. She's smart, but is like a boy- brave, sarcastic and (sometimes) rude. She's so wonderful.

"Sophia! Shut it already! Everyone is staring at you!" I screamed. She glared me and continued on running to our horse teacher. God, that sounded pretty creepy. Horse teacher. My Greek teacher is half-horse. I knew my life wasn't normal!

When I arrived where my teacher and my sister were, I was exhausted. Hey, I barely can walk with my right leg. Sophia smiled at me and turned angrily to Mr. Brunn… I mean, Chiron.

"Okay, you better start explaining that whole Greek gods exist thing."

"Sophia, don't be so rude." I said. He was our teacher, after all. Chiron nodded.

"Your mother is a goddess, but we don't know which one. Not now, at least. Two years ago, one of our campers, obliged all the gods to make an oath to claim their children before they we're thirteen. But you're fifteen; I don't know how your mother didn't claim you two." I looked at Sophia. Her fists were clenched and her jaw tensed. She and her pride.

"Well, our mother must have a great excuse for not claming us. We're her daughters after all. And if our dad could deal with us, she can too. Don't care if she didn't want us."

"Sophia, calm down. She has her reasons. Don't judge a goddess before knowing her." I tried to calm my sister. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Chiron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to your sister. The last time we had unclaimed fifteen-years-old demigods, they were one of the most powerful demigods of your century. Maybe you're powerful too."

"We may be powerful, but no one offends me that way. No one forget about us." Her eyes were full of anger. She doesn't like to be forgotten, although many people had ignored her in her life, because thy thought she was a freak and a nerd. I just hate people like that.

"I'm sure she didn't forget us, Sophia. If she was in love with dad, she must be a good person." I said softly. My sister snorted in disbelief. Chiron looked away and smiled.

"Look, some campers are arriving. Let's going to meet them." He said cheerfully and running/trotting there. There was a blonde girl with curly long hair and stormy grey eyes, about seventeen (wow, she resembled my sister too much it was scary). The other person was a boy with dark skin, curl brown hair and dark eyes. Maybe he was Spanish? When they saw us, they blinked in surprise.

"Girls, these are Leo and Annabeth, two of our campers." Chiron said. Leo said something like: Hi, girls, and I smiled shyly. Annabeth and Sophia nodded, and crossed their arms. They were so similar I almost forgot who my sister was. (Just kidding. Sophia'd kill me if I did that). Fortunately, my sister's hair was shorter and wavy, and her eyes where lighter than Annabeth's. Chiron noticed too how much my sister looked like Annabeth. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but I cut him before he could say anything.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy, and this is Sophia, my sister." I said sweetly. I love meeting new people. Annabeth smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess you supposed I'm Annabeth." I laughed.

"Yeah, I supposed it. So, how are you doing?" She sighed.

"It's nice to be here again." Annabeth commented. Leo smiled.

"Absolutely, Annabeth. When will Percy come?" He asked. Annabeth's eyes lighten up. So Percy was her boyfriend, uh? Good to know it.

"How long have you been going out with Percy?" I asked curiously. Her eyes widened and Sophia elbowed me.

"Shut up, Amy. Don't be nosy." She said. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, it's okay. We've been a couple the last two years. But how did you know it?"

"She has that quality. She can say if two persons are in love, going out or married. Don't ask why." Sophia explained. Annabeth looked at me, curious, and nodded slowly.

"Well, I have and idea who your mother could be." Chiron said casually. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Everybody knows it already, Chiron." She replied angrily.

"I don't." Leo and I said together. We smiled each other. He was kind of cute.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love, little sister. But I don't fit with that. I think love is stupid. No offense, Annabeth." Sophia explained.

"Hey, look! It's Piper! And Percy! See ya later, girls!" Leo shouted and ran there. Annabeth ran with him and hugged a black-haired boy, probably Percy. Leo high-fived a Cherokee girl with short brown hair. Piper? Sure.

"Is that girl Leo's girlfriend? What's going on in here, everyone has a couple?" Sophia asked, exasperated. I giggled.

"No, baby, she isn't his girlfriend. She's going out with someone, but no Leo." She rolled her eyes again, but Chiron looked interested.

"Tell me more about Percy and Annabeth's relationship." Well, it was easy. I looked at them. They were so happy. I wish I could be like that with Harry. I shook my head. Not more thoughts about that looser. (Wow, I sounded like Sophia).

"Well, they met like five years ago. They were best friends, until two years ago, when they started going out. She calls him Seaweed Brain, and he calls her Wise girl. They are truly in love, and it could be the end of Percy's live." I replied automatically. Sophia was amazed.

"Hey, you didn't that before. Why?"

"I don't know. It works better here." I answered. I felt great. Chiron nodded and called the guys. Now, there was a red-haired girl and a blond guy. I didn't recognize him at first, but I heard Sophia's shout.

"JOHN MATTHEW DANIELS! What the hell are you doing here, you imbecile?" She shouted/asked. He smiled with fear (intelligent boy) and waved.

"Nice to see you too, girls." He mumbled. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and the red-haired girl were amazed.

"Long time no see, huh?" I laughed. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Is that all? Aren't you going to tell us something more?" She asked angrily. In her eyes was anger. A lot of it.

"Happy birthday?" Sophia snorted in disbelief, and I laughed at her face.

She looked at me, and asked playfully: "What are you looking at, Barbie girl?"

"Your funny face, little owl." She punched my arm and kissed my forehead.

"You're such a silly, little but adorable girl." I giggled. I love that Sophia.

Percy coughed and looked at us.

"So you guys are sisters, huh?" Nice way to think. I bet he wasn't smartest person in world.

"Congratulations, Percy. Let's give the century's deduction a big round of applause, please!" Sophia answered, sarcastic. Percy blushed and Annabeth laughed.

"I like how you are, Sophia. You're cool." Annabeth said. Sophia smiled at her! Oh, gosh. I started being worried.

"Oh, Great Gods! Sophia smiled! Only our godly mother knows how!" I joked. She smiles, but only to me, Jack (and she was in bad mood with him now), and Dad.

"Oh, shut up, Barbie Girl. Nobody asked for your opinion." Sophia replied coldly.

"Okay, guys, I love all this fantastic chat, but who are those girls and what are they doing here?" Piper asked.

"I'm Amy, nice to meet you." I introduced myself. She nodded.

"I'm Piper, and these are Percy, Rachel, and… I guess you know Jack." She laughed. "So, what's your name?" Piper asked my sister. She looked at her with calculating eyes.

"Sophia." Wow, my sister is so talkative… [Okay, Sophia, I got the concept! Sarcasms are your stuff! Don't punch me!]. Rachel smiled warmly at us.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" I shook my head.

"I think they are daughters of Aphrodite. Amy can guess a lot of facts about your relationship only looking at you." Chiron explained. I blushed.

"And what can Sophia do?" Jack asked. Sophia sent to him her I'll-kill-you-later look.

"Don't try me, Jack." Sophia warned.

"Oh, it's that a challenge?" He asked playfully.

"It's an advice. For you and your lifetime." Yep, my sister is such an assassin. But only to strange people or when she's mad. My point is, every time. Be careful with her.

"Okay, it's official, I love that girl!" Annabeth said. Rachel laughed.

"Me too! Anybody who can kill Jack is welcome here!" She said and put an arm over Jack's shoulders. I bet they were good friends.

"Ah, my dear friend Rachel. I want to kill you too, you know. But live continues, so I'm afraid it isn't possible." He answered dramatically.

"As I said before, Jack, don't try me. You may not see tomorrow." Sophia said dangerously.

"Okay! Let's forget about homicides and explained me why the hell are we here." I cut off the dangerous conversation. The group looked at me, and Sophia sighed.

"We're demigods. Monsters want to kill us. We're only safe here. There you are."

"Wow, thanks Sophia. I'd be nothing without you." I joked. She smiled.

"I know. You too."

"Come with us to the Big House and we'll explain." Chiron answered.

* * *

When we arrived there, Chiron told us about all this stuff how gods are real. That we are half-bloods, satyrs protect demigods, he is a centaur, and how each god or goddess has a cabin at the Camp Half-Blood (I didn't know this place had a name).

"Okay, I knew my life was strange!" I screamed. My father defeated a monster when he was twenty one (without purpose). My mom is a goddess. My sister is a demigod. I'm a demigod. My life is a lie. I felt so happy (note the sarcasm).

"Calm down, Princess. My life is strange too, so don't complain." Sophia answered. Then announced: "I'm starving. When do you eat in here?"

"It's almost dinner time. Let's go outside." We went to the pavilion and stood there, not knowing where our sit was. Percy and Annabeth passed us and Annabeth whispered me to sit in Hermes' table. I thanked her and hold Sophia's hand. After dinner, we went to the fire with Rachel and Jack.

"So guys, who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"We're mortals, we don't have godly parents." Rachel explained.

"I thought only demigods could stay here." I said, confused.

"We can see through the Mist. We have permission to stay here. Rachel is the Oracle, and I teach how to speak with animals." Jack answered.

"Really lovely, but when are we going to be claimed?" Sophia asked him.

"Who knows?" It's different in each person. But you'll be claimed soon, I thought."

"Yep, you see, Amy is being claimed right now." Rachel pointed somewhere over my head. When I turned around, I saw a pink circle with a dove inside. Aphrodite. What a great surprise (okay, if you didn't notice that sarcasm, you're even dumber than Percy Jackson). Chiron knelt next to me.

"All hail, Amy Waters, daughter of Aphrodite." I shrugged.

"Okay, that's not a surprise. Can we start?" I asked. Everyone was staring at me. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"You got very well all this my-mother-is-Aphrodite stuff." Rachel said.

"Yes, but why didn't she claimed my sister?" I asked. Sophia shook her head, her jaw was tense and there was pride and hurt in her eyes. She mustn't be forgotten like that.

"Because she isn't my daughter." Someone said behind me. When I turned, there was a very beautiful woman, but her hair colour was changing constantly, so did her eyes.

"Lady Aphrodite; is an honour for us." Chiron said and she nodded. My mother. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you, Amy? Haven't seen you since you were five days old." She said.

"I'm okay… I guess."

"Can I talk to you two in private?" She asked to my sister and me. We nodded and went to the beach. Then, my mother stopped.

"You can come now." A woman with beautiful grey eyes appeared next to us. Who was she?

"She's Athena, honey. I'm going to explain it in a second. But first, take a sit." Sophia and I sat down on the sand. "Well, Amy, you're my daughter. But Sophia isn't. She's…"

"Athena's?" Sophia interrupted her. My mother nodded.

"Yes, I'm your mother." Athena answered. Sophia nodded. I kind of expected that. She's very smart, intelligent, and loves school (such a geek).

"So how the heck are we twins then?" I joked, but I realized what I just said. Sophia and I looked to each other with fear. We weren't twins. Just half-sisters.

"You aren't. Your story is a bit complicated, but I'll tell you someday." Athena said coldly.

"Well, why not now?" I asked. I've to admit it, I was curious.

"Are you telling me what to do, little girl?" Athena asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No, Lady Athena. It was just a suggestion!"

"It was an order! Don't try to lie!" She screamed. I was really scared. Sophia put an arm over my shoulders.

"Lady Athena, it was just a suggestion. She was curious, that's all. No need to shout." Sophia defended me. Best sister ever.

"Lady Athena? Wow, the girl has a point." My mother said. Athena looked at her daughter curiously.

"You can call me mother or Mom, you know." Sophia started to move nervously.

"Um, thanks. But I'd feel… strange. I only call Mom to my aunt. Sorry." She muttered. Athena looked at her in surprise.

"You call Mom to your aunt? Really?" Mom asked. I sighed.

"It's not like that, Mum. Sophia had… a strange childhood."

"I was raised in Spain, with my aunt, because dad couldn't take care of both of us. So Amy lived with him, and I lived with our aunt. When she died, when I was nine, I came to live with Dad. Of course I knew dad and Amy, but I only saw them once before it. But it doesn't mind." She said, shaking her head. Athena gave her a sad look and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

**Did you like it? It the answer is yes, please tell me; and if it's not... Well, tell me too.**

**That's all for now, demigods. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. SOPHIA I met a hellhound pet

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Percy Jackson (which sucks). Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

When Athena said we needed to talk, I started to freak out. I mean, if when a mortal says 'We need to talk', it's because you did something wrong. Imagine the feeling you have in that moment, right? Now, imagine one of the most powerful goddess telling you that. It scares, doesn't it?

"Okay, Sophia, sit down" Athena said. We were at the beach, and everything was so peaceful and quiet there. We were alone there.

I closed my eyes, remembering when my aunt showed me how to swim in the sea. I was seven (I can swim since I was three or four, but swimming in the sea is much more dangerous, that's the reason I started swimming there at the age of seven).

My aunt was the best woman I ever know, she raised me, she took care of me, even she didn't have to. See, she wasn't my Dad's sister. No, she was my Dad's best friend. They were friends since they were two. My aunt was in love with him, that's why she was always near him, supporting him, and why I lived with her. When she knew that my Dad was going to be, well, a dad; she cried, but she helped him with the babies (my sister and me).

I remember when I was one, she met a man, and she fell in love with him; but she never forgot my Dad.

"Sophia?" Athena asked.

"What? Oh, yes, it's a beautiful day." I had no idea of what she was saying. She raised her eyebrows, and sighed.

"You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious, Lady Athena." I replied. I was mad at her for not taking care of me.

"You know, you can call me mother." I shook my head.

"I've tell you. It'd be strange. Mom is the person who took care of you. No offense, but you aren't that person." She sighed.

"I know." Awkward pause. "Okay, then. Tell me about your mother." Wow, that was a shock.

"Well, her name was Lilian Light. She was brunette, with beautiful emerald green eyes, and some freckles on her nose. She was tall, and kind, and beautiful, and the best person I ever met. She loved pancakes, and I love them too. She always made pancakes on Fridays and vacations. When it was my birthday, she baked muffins too. And a cake. A really big one, with sugar over it, and chocolate chips inside. She always took me to the beach on Saturdays, her free day. She loved reading, painting, cooking, taking me to the park, and talking to me. Whenever I felt alone or sad, she hugged me, kissed my forehead, and sang her little lullaby." I said sadly.

"It looks like a great mother." Athena said softly.

"She was." I whispered under my breath.

"Was? What happened to your… to her? Is she dead?" She asked. I sobbed and shrugged.

"She disappeared six years ago. I woke up, like every Saturday, and I founded a note on the table, saying she was going to buy some food, and she'll be back in two hours. And I waited, and waited, and waited. When six hours passed, I was freaking out, and I called the cops. They founded her car, crashed and burned, but she wasn't inside. The police and doctors said it was because her body burned too." I cried. Athena hugged me, awkwardly, and I started sobbing on her shoulder.

Don't think I'm a sensitive girl who cries all time. Actually, that was the second time in my life I cried. The first time was when Lilian disappeared.

"So you didn't find her?" I shook my head.

"Never."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, Lady Athena, what a great answer." I said sarcastic.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Sophia." She warned. I bit my lip. I had to apologize. My brain was screaming: Don't! Don't!, and my heart was like: Listen to your brain! He's right! Not helping, guys.

"I'm sorry, Lady Athena. It won't happen again." She nodded.

"I think it's dinner time already. See you soon, my daughter."

"Wait!" She turned to me. I bitted my lip. "How Dad and you… I mean, when… I mean… Ugh." I couldn't explain it. It's strange talking to your mother about how she met your Dad. But she understood.

"Well, we met when he was twenty one. He was depressed because his former girlfriend broke up with him, and he was trying to pass his finals exams. I was walking around the University, actually, I was walking in the library, and then I saw him. Trying to read a text book, but thinking about his problems. I sat next to him, and he looked at me. I asked him if he needed any help, but he shook his head and whispered: _You're one of them._"

At that point, I started laughing. My mother smiled.

"I laughed, too. But he was serious. And really scared. I calmed him, and he explained me why he said that. He had met a goddess, and he knew I was a goddess too. He really liked her but she abandoned him. We started knowing each other, and I realized he liked me. And I liked him too. Two weeks later, someone knocked at the door while we were trying to study. He stood up and walked to the door. When he returned, he was pale and carried a baby in his arms. I asked him about the baby, but he only said: Her name is Amy. She's Aphrodite's. I immediately paled. He never told be about the other goddess he met; but when he said that…"

"You freaked out."

"Kind of." She smiled. "And three months later, I had to leave him. He has broken-hearted. I was, too. I told him we had a child."

"Me." I deduced.

"You. And he smiled sadly. The first thing he said when he saw you, was the fact you have my eyes. I told him your name was Sophia."

"Why Sophia? It's something I always wanted to know."

"Because Sophia comes from Ancient Greek and because it means wisdom." She explained. I was a bit shocked.

"Well, it's perfect for a daughter of Athena, then." I mumbled. Athena smiled.

"I love your name. But then, your Dad added: She needs a second name. And I know what will be. Can you guess it?"

"Dad never told me about my second name." I whispered.

"Your complete name is Sophia Memories Waterson. He named you that because he didn't want to forget me or what we had been." Wow. My second name is Memories. My life is strange.

"That's… Odd."

"That might seem odd to a normal person, but you are not normal. Not anymore." At that point, someone shouted my name. I jumped in surprise and Athena sighed.

"I think it's time for me to leave. Be careful, my daughter. Careful and wise."

"I will, Mom." And she disappeared. (Wow, was that magic?).

* * *

I walked to the camp, and I saw Amy laughing with that boy we met before, what was his name? Oh, right… Leo Valdez. Amy saw me and waved me. I went to her side and kissed her cheek.

"How's it going, Princess?"

"Not bad, little owl. Like the camp?" She asked me.

"It's okay. But it's not like I love it."

"What the Hades are you saying? This place is the most awesome place in the whole world!" Leo screamed and I gave him a weird look. "What are you looking at, blondie?"

"Okay, so, first of all: don't you dare call me blondie if you want to keep on living. And, secondly: _what the Hades?_ Seriously, Leo?" He shrugged.

"We're demigods, girl. We've our own words. Get used to it."

"Are you always like that, boy?" I asked. He smiled, well, like a maniac.

"Yes, blondie. And I love being like that."

"Okay, I give up. You're such a little kid." I said, rolling my eyes. I heard someone laughing, and it was Piper.

"You're right, Sophia. Leo is the kid of the group." Leo pouted and acted like he was hurt.

"Wow, Piper, I had really no idea about what you think. I thought we were equals, but it seems we aren't. It kills me." He said overacting .Piper and Amy cracked up. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Drama queen."

"King, if you don't mind." He replied simply. I face palmed hard. Such a dumbass.

"Is he always that stupid?" I asked Piper. She nodded.

"Blondie, please, I'm not stupid. I'm just freaking crazy." He rolled his eyes like it was something obvious. I felt divided between anger and the need to laugh maniacally.

"The next person who calls me Blondie will be send to the depths of Tartarus!" I roared in anger. He laughed and put an arm over my shoulders.

"As long as you come with me, I accept it." Piper slapped him playfully, and laughed.

"Stop it, Leo, don't scare her. It's her birthday." His eyes widened, and suddenly, he hugged me.

"I didn't know! Happy birthday, Sophia!" He screamed like a maniac, and I chuckled. Only a little. Okay, maybe just more than a little.

"Hey, it's my birthday too!" Amy protested. Leo grinned and hugged her. So, that was creepy; I mean, even more than usual. But Leo looked so happy… Like a little kid on Christmas morning. I kicked myself for that thought.

"Okay, people, time to gain some normally!" I said. Leo looked at me like I had two heads, and then burst out laughing. I sighed. Bye-bye, normality.

"We don't wanna be normal! We're demigods" Leo screamed to the sky, and Amy joined him. I face-palmed.

"A really crazy ones, I see." I mumbled. Leo put an arm over my shoulders. Again.

"Of course we're crazy! But look at your sister." I glanced quickly at Amy. "Does it seem she care about it?"

"You're delusional, Valdez." I snapped at him. He grinned like the crazy he was.

"I never denied it."

"Ugh! You're unsupportable. I give up." I announced, and walked away.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I kept on walking until I reached the arena. It was empty, except a few Apollo children training. I sighed, and sat down.

My birthday wasn't as I expected. I expected a two-hours-party with some neighbours, then a small dinner with Dad and Amy, a few presents, and two cakes, a pink sugar cake (that was for Amy), and a chocolate one for me.

Not being claimed by my brainy mother and Amy being claimed by her love-is-worth-it-all, prep, freaking romantic mother.

Oh, good. A thunder. Aphrodite is going to hate me now. I sighed and leaned back on the floor.

I heard a strange noise. I can't define it. I got up and turned back slowly. Something hit me on my shoulders and pressed them over the floor. I didn't dare look. All I could think was: _That's it. I'm going to die. On my birthday. Just great._

When I opened one eye, I saw a huge, and I mean HUGE, hellhound on my shoulders. His mouth was open, and he was drooling. In that moment, he licked me.

"EW! That's GROSS!" I screamed. Someone laughed and ordered the hellhound to go away. I stood up slowly, just in case the hellhound came back, and I saw a boy with raven black hair and dark eyes staring at me with a huge grin on his face. I felt really annoyed. Was that kid making fun of me?

"Boy?" I called him. "What are you looking at?" He shrugged.

"At the girl who was hit by my dear pet." I felt how my jaw dropped.

"Your pet… Is a hellhound?" I screamed in disbelief. "Are you nuts? Why every single person in this camp is totally crazy?" I complained. He chuckled lightly.

"Okay, just one question. Yes, that hellhound is my pet. No, I'm not nuts. I agree with you, and I don't know why everyone here is crazy, but me. DNA, maybe." My mouth was still open, and I couldn't close it. He stood there awkwardly. "By the way, her name I Mrs. O'Leary, and she just wanted to play." I looked around me, just in case the 'little pet' wanted to play again.

"Well, I thought dogs were humans' best friends, and it's natural they want to play with them. But I don't know they kill people in the process." I snapped. He smiled.

"Actually, no one said hellhounds were dogs." Ugh. Another boy who is crazy in this camp.

"What are demigods, the freakiest people in USA?"

"We're the children of the gods, so my answer is yes; we're a gang of freaks." He admitted. I shook my head. Immature kid.

"And who's the knight in shiny armour that saved me from his scary hellhound pet?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned.

"Nico di Angelo, at your service." He said playfully. "May I have the honour to know this beautiful damsel in distress's name?" Such a kid.

"Okay, first at all, I'm not a damsel. Secondly…" I pulled my hand out. "My name's Sophia Waters." We shook hands.

"Daughter of whom?" He asked politely.

"Athena."

"Oh, we've a new Einstein here, then." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Nico." I ordered. "What about you? Indeterminate?" He shook his head.

"Son of Hades." My eyes widened.

"Wow. I… I thought the Big Three can't have any children." I mumbled. He sighed.

"But you know Percy."

"Who's his parent?" I asked, curious.

"Poseidon."

"Wow." I mouthed. When I think my life can't be stranger… BAM! I met a boy with a hellhound pet whose cousin is son of the sea god. Weird. He cracked up, and I glared at him.

"What are you laughing at, Dead Boy?" I asked. He laughed even more.

"Your face, Brainy Girl. It's so priceless." I smacked him upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't do that again." I warned.

"What? Calling you Brainy Girl or laughing at your face?"

I thought it for a moment. "Both."

He raised his hands in surrender.

"All right, Sophia. Don't kill me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Since you Dad is the Lord of the Death, I don't think it'd work." I said while I sat down. He sat down next to me.

"Lord of the Death? Isn't that a movie or something?" I face palmed. He snapped his finger, and his face lighted up. "I know! I'm going to do a movie about it. Imagine… One demigod… In Tartarus… All alone… With no friends… No one…"

"Have you finished already?" I cut him.

"Nope." He announced, still in his little world of (scary and creepy) imagination. "No one can trust him… And then, he discovers…"

"He discovers Twinkle following him. I know." I cut him again. He gave me a weird look.

"Who's Twinkle?" He asked, distracted. I bet he was trying to continue with the summary in his head.

"A pink ponicorn with purple wings that I use to fight in my Narnian's battles." His face was priceless. I laughed. "Can we stop talking about stupid things?"

"Nope. The ponicorn was an interesting fact; we'll talk about that later. Where was I…? Oh, right! Then he discovers he's a son of Hades, and BANG! We've a fantastic film for Hollywood!" He exclaimed like a little kid.

"So, you want to be a director?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, not exactly, but I wanna make my own film. You know, make my own name." I nodded.

"I'll write a book for the same reason." Crap. I don't know why I told him that. His eyebrows rose.

"You're a writer?"

"Nope. I'll be a doctor. In a war place, maybe. I just don't know." He opened his mouth.

"You? A doctor? In a war place?" I blushed.

"And why not?" I replied coldly.

"No, it's not like that. I mean, look at yourself." I tried. "You're tall, and blonde, and have a pretty face, and strange eyes, and… I just don't know. I thought a girl like you'd like to be, I don't know, a singer, or an actress, or something like that. Not a doctor and a writer." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, I want to do something big. And something good. For the big thing, I'll write a very famous saga of books. You know, like Rick Riordan." I chuckled. "I never thought it was real."

"Well, he's a demigod, so he knows Camp Half-Blood. But I don't know why he wrote about it."

"Really? Who's his godly parent?" I couldn't believe it. Now everything makes sense.

"I think is Apollo, but I'm not sure." He doubted. "Does it matters, anyways?"

"I guess not." I sighed. Pause. Still pause… Still…

"And the good thing?" He asked. I looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Nico?"

"You said earlier you wanted to do a big thing and a good thing. The big one was writing a book. What's the good thing?" Oh, _that_ big thing.

"You know already, be a doctor in a war place."

"And why?" Gods, is this kid always that curious and annoying?

"Well, saving lives is a good thing. And I can save more lives in a war than in a rich hospital of New York." I shrugged. He nodded. "Why are you asking me about it?"

"Well… You remind me someone." I glanced at him, curious.

"Yeah? Who?" He doubted a couple of seconds.

"My sister." He whispered. I was; how to define it… Amazed, maybe? Whatever.

"You… Have a sister?" I asked, still puzzled. He nodded slowly.

"I had two. One's Hazel Levesque. She's Roman, but who cares about it?"

"The alive one." I whispered under my breath. He glanced at me sadly. "Who's the other?"

He was silent for a few minutes. I sighed. He won't tell me who she was.

"Bianca di Angelo." He whispered. I turned my face to him.

"Full sister? That's weird." I talked before I could think. I put a hand over my mouth quickly, but the damage was done.

He stood up and walked away. I cursed in Greek (I didn't know I could do that), and run behind him.

"Nico! Wait!" He didn't listen to me, and kept on walking.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, I lost him. I looked around me. I was in the wood. Alone. Chiron advertised us about being alone there. In the wood, there were a lot of monsters, who'd love to kill us. I started panicking.

_Calm down, for Hades' sake! You're a freaking daughter of Athena!_ My mind was right. I should calm down. I jumped when I heard a noise. _Think! That's what you're good at! Think and get the Hades out of here! _

"But I don't know how I got in here." I said to my self.

_Does it matters? Jut run away, and find the bloody Camp!_ Wow, my mind was very hard with me that moment.

I heard another noise on my right. I turned my face to there. Nothing. Just shadows.

_Okay, okay. Keep calm. Sit down._ I obeyed my head. I sat down, my back against a tree. _Now, breathe. Breathe and don't think about monsters._ I obeyed myself again. I started thinking about my (now past) life in Spain and in New York.

Something hit my head, and I fell to the ground. My head started to ache. I stole a quick glance to my left side. A strange woman stood there, a wimp in her hand, a victorious smirk on her lips.

I touched my temple, where I felt the hit. The wound was bleeding. My eyes widened in surprise. She had hit me with her wimp.

"Ow, little Sophia is hurt?" She fake-pouted. I gave her my famous death glare, which made her shivered. I smiled and stood up.

"Who are you?" She smiled confidentially.

"Don't you remember me? That's sad, little Sophia." She said sweetly.

"Stop calling me little. I don't know any woman who hit me with a wimp."

"Oh, but we knew each other for years. Remember when you were in Lisbon? With Aunt Lilian?" That was my time to shiver.

"The woman at the sea."

You see, in my last trip with my aunt, we were in Lisbon. One day, I saw a woman in the sea. Just sitting in the land under the water. She waved me, and I waved her back. She told my by signals to came closer to her. I obeyed. When I pulled out a hand to touch her hair (I thought it was cool, all silver and green), she held my hand and took me to the bottom. I passed out. I woke out a lot later, in the edge of the sea, and my aunt was next to me.

While I was unconscious, I dreamed a lot about horrible things. My aunt dying in a car crash. My best friends being cruelly murdered by me. And then, my Dad and my sister as I remember them (Amy was five years old), stabbed and screaming my name. I had nightmares for a year.

"Yes, Sophia. At least you remember me."

"You…" I couldn't com up with a nice insult. "You spoiled brat! I had nightmares for a year!" She shrugged.

"That's what I do, babe." I scowled.

"Don't. Call. Me. Babe." I hissed. She grinned.

"Oh, but you love me, remember? You loved my hair."

"Okay, that was when I was young and naïve and you didn't call me babe." I replied angrily. "And you didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Katrina, daughter of Hecate." I rolled my eyes.

"So what? I don't care." I really didn't care. I don't judge (at least I didn't in that first three hours at Camp) people by their godly parent.

"But my Lady cares about you. That's why I must kill you, babe." My first thought was: _Great, another crazy person who wants to take care of me_

"What? Kill me? I'm just a simple demigod." I rolled my eyes. I knew being a demigod was complicated, but _that_ complicated? No way.

"You may be, but not your children." She said gravely. I touched my abdomen just for instinct until I reminded I… Well, there was no way I could be pregnant because… Oh, you get the point –I was still a virgin. Okay, so the creepy woman was crazy (even more than I thought).

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm not even pregnant." I said quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Not for your actual kids, babe. Your _future_ kids. They're going to be very powerful."

"Actually, I'm not going to have kids. I want to be single forever." I saw how shocked she was. "That romantic stuff… Doesn't fit me."

"My Lady is always right. You'll have kids. If I don't kill you now." She said. I shivered, but I had the feeling that being frightened would be bad. So I acted (more or less) normal.

"Well, I'm going to win anyway –if you don't kill me, I'll live. That's a way of winning. And if you kill me, I won't have children, which means I'll be right. I win again." I said triumphantly. She pulled out a face, and slowly held out her hand. I looked at her.

"Excuse me, miss creepy-woman-who-scared-me-to-death-when-I-was-eig ht-year-old, but why are you trying to touch me." I said while I kept on moving. For an estrange reason, I didn't like the thought about she touching my skin. Creepy.

"Oh, be quiet, girl." She snapped her finger, and I fell to the ground, paralyzed. "You have the attitude. But you're going to die, anyway. Bye-bye, babe." She touched lightly my forehead with her hand. And I passed out.

* * *

Fire. That's the first thing I saw. Fire surrounding me, in a way I couldn't get out. And then, that was Katrina, with a woman I've never saw. Someone whispered in me ear: _Gaea. _When I turned around, I saw Amy, holding hands with Leo, and behind them, my Dad and my Aunt, their arms around each other's waist.

_Amy? What are you doing here?_ I thought. I wasn't able to speak. My throat felt so dry.

"It's okay, Sophia." My mother (my real one) appeared from nowhere. "They are here to remind you that family is the most important thing on the world. Look at them." I looked at them. Amy and Leo holding hands? That's creepy, and strange. But they weren't looking at each other in _that_ way, but in a friendly way, like they were siblings. "Do you think they are happy, Sophia?"

"They seem so." I muttered. They looked really happy. Suddenly, my aunt saw us, and waved. My Dad noticed us too, and smiled to us. Athena smiled back sadly, and I waved too. They turned around and walked away. "They seem really happy."

"Want to talk to them, honey?" I shook my head. I missed my aunt a lot, and I wanted to tell my dad that Amy and I were okay; but I knew they weren't real.

"They aren't real, mother." I whispered sadly.

"They are real, Sophia. Your sister and the other kid are the fake ones." I looked at her.

"Then, why are they in my dream? If they are real, I mean." She looked at me so sad I almost started to cry.

"Because it's necessary for you to understand they are dead, my daughter."

* * *

**That was the chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Probably the last one. Anyway, review and say what you think.**


	4. AMY Weird life

**Oh my God, I've just watched Catching Fire's trailer and it's so perfect! The tributes, Distric 11, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Prim and all of them!  
And I'm rambing again. Sorry about that, guys. Anyway, let's start.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing but Sophia, Amy and Jack (and my fantastic plot, of course hahaha. Okay, I should stop).**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me with this (*cough* SuperNick1112 *cough*)**

**WISE ADVICE:**** Don't kill me and/or freak out with this chapter. This end was needed to be done (at least in my head).**

* * *

"Sophia, I forbid you to die. Oh, gods, please, don't let her die. Please, don't let her. Please…" I begged at the edge of her bead. She was pale and unconscious. We founded her in the woods, while we were trying to follow Mrs. O'Leary. She had been out for three hours or so. It was almost the sunset, and she was still out.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be fine." Jack said. I sighed. I'd had lost my head without him.

"I hope you're right, Jack." I whispered. What would I do if Sophia died? I shook my head. _No, that just can't happen,_ I thought. My life would be a living hell without her. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She looked like a little kid alone in the wood at night. So frightened. So fragile. I touched her forehead gently, but she jumped when I touched her.

"Sophia? Are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned. Her eyes were looking at nowhere, and her whole body was shaking. I hugged her.

"Please, Soph, don't cry. Everything is fine." I assured her. Until I noticed she wasn't crying. She was scared, that's all. She looked at me like I was a monster. "Soph?"

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled.

I couldn't help but ask: "Why? Sophia, are you okay?" I was really worried. She had never talked to me like that.

"You killed Dad!" She screamed angrily. I froze. Dad was… dead? But how?

"Honey, Dad's okay; don't worry. It was just a nightmare." I hugged her tight, but she fought against my hug.

"Sophia, calm down. Everything is okay." Jack said, trying to help. She sent him a death glare.

"No, it's not! You killed my Dad!" She pointed me. "And you helped her!" She yelled at Jack. I was heartbroken.

"Sophia, how…" I couldn't find the words. "How could you think I'd kill Dad? He's my Dad too!" I exclaimed, tear filling my eyes. She looked at me with anger.

"Don't you even dare call yourself his daughter! You don't deserve it!" I couldn't help but run away crying. I fell to my bed and sobbed into the pillow.

Why did Sophia say that? I knew she really loved me; she told me many times I was the only person she really loved (besides our Dad). Maybe when she found we were just half-sisters instead of twins, she changed her mind. I mean, she had now a lot of siblings like me. The difference between them and me was the parent we shared with Sophia.

"Amy, are you okay?" Piper asked. I had founded she was my half-sister –just like Sophia. It was strange to think that I had the same relationship with Piper and with Sophia.

"What had happened?" She asked. I sobbed, and cried even harder. She hugged me quickly. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"Sophia told me I killed our father!" I cried. Piper look surprised.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" She asked politely. I shook my head. She looked into my eyes, and I was amazed at the way they changed them colour. "Look, I talked to her a bit when you were going to the Big House with Chiron, and she told me she loved you more than anything else in the world. I'm sure Gaea is behind this. Your sister is a good person." She assured me. I nodded and tried to contain my tears. Why is Sophia doing this to me? Piper said it was because Gaea was controlling my sister, but I know Sophia. She had the same analyzing look she always had. My sister wasn't being controlled by a titan. She really believed that I killed Dad.

I woke up screaming. Wait, what? How…? I was… Talking… To Piper, and then… What? I remembered everything like it really happened.

"Sophia." I whispered. She hated me.

I ran to the infirmary, but it was empty. Desperate, I ran to the woods, screaming her name.

"Sophia! Sophia! Please, answer me!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. "Where are you? Sophia!" I kept on screaming and running, until I ran into something. Well, someone. Jack. I sighed in relief and hugged him. He seemed a bit surprised, but hugged back.

"Why are you crying, Amy? Is everything okay?" He asked concerned. I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. He is always there for me.

"Sophia. I've to found her. Now!" I blurted. He nodded in agreement, and held my hand.

"Well, let's start looking for her." He said sweetly, and I felt released. What'd I do without him?

"Thanks, Jack." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my temple –Not in that way. Of course I had a little (or maybe _huge_) crush on him, but we were like siblings. I had had boyfriends, and he had had girlfriends. And we had been okay with that. Therefore, there's no love in this relation.

Then, we heard a painful scream. A girl's voice.

Sophia.

We started running towards the scream, only to find Sophia shouting on the floor, half-conscious. I started screaming again.

"Sophia!" I yelled at the sky. She was pale and breathing heavily. I held her hand. Then, she closed her eyes. I panicked.

"No! Sophia! Don't die! I'm here! Don't leave me!" I shouted over and over again. At some point, someone carried her bridal style to the infirmary. Jack held my arms and walked with me behind the boy carrying Sophia. I sat at the edge of her bed. She was shaking, like in a nightmare. My eyes widened as I knew what'd happen next.

She opened her eyes so quickly; I almost fell of the bed. I looked at her, scared. She looked like… Lost.

"So –Sophia?" I muttered. She looked at me. "Are you okay?" Suddenly, she hugged me.

"Never. Do. It. Again." She whispered.

"What happened?"

"Aunt Lilian and Dad are dead." She said. I felt my heart falling. I knew Dad was dead, because of the dream, but… Aunt Lilian? That had to destroy her. I hugged her tighter.

"Oh, Soph, I'm so sorry; but I didn't kill Dad." She stared at me in disbelief.

"Amy, why in hell would I think you killed Dad?" She asked, really lost. "I mean, he's…" She paused. "He was you Dad too!"

"Long story." I sighed.

"Well, I've time." She replied. I sighed again.

"Get yourself comfortable. This is gonna be long."

"So, in your dream, you killed Dad?" Sophia asked in disbelief. I shook my head.

"No, _you_ thought I killed him, and I tried to convince you I didn't; but you didn't listen to me."

"And I tried to kill you." She guessed. I nodded. "Well, you're my twin. There's no way in Hades I'm going to hate you."

"Half-sisters." I muttered.

"What?"

"We're half-sisters." I said loudly. "Not twins." Her smile fell, and I saw the hurt in her eyes. Maybe saying that wasn't a good idea.

"Don't care. You'll always be my dear twin, okay? And that's not going to change, no matter who our mother is."

"Oh, that's cute." I heard Jack commenting. My sister killed him with her gaze, but I laughed softly.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I asked. He shrugged. So brilliant.

"Just waiting for you, Amy. You've sword fighting." I groaned. I hated it.

"Why can't I have sword fighting?" Sophia complained. I chuckled.

"Because you were attacked, and now you have to relax. So sleep." I ordered. I heard her mumbling something like: Who needs to sleep when you can be sword fighting? I sighed.

"Sophia, you won't recover if you don't take a rest."

"I'm perfectly fine." She replied. "Just a few bruises, but I'm okay!"

"Please, Soph, please. For me." I used my Puppy Dog Eyes, and she groaned.

"This is the last time I do this. Now, get out of my view." She replied.

"Wow, that's what I call love." Jack joked. Sophia glanced at him furiously.

"You really piss me off. So don't joke about anything." She pointed. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm really sorry, Sophia. But Chiron ordered me not to tell you anything." She buffed.

"We are your friends, Daniels." She shook her head.

"I know, but I had to protect you. I'm sorry, Soph."

"Saying you're sorry doesn't change anything." She mumbled. And suddenly, I knew why she was so hurt, and mad at him –He was her only real friend (besides me, but it doesn't count), and he betrayed her. He didn't tell us about what we were, and it destroyed her.

"It's okay, Sophia. We'll talk later." I said, as I shoved Jack out of the infirmary.

"What was that for?" He asked, a bit angry.

"Sophia is mad at you because of it." I explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"Concrete, please?" He asked for. I sighed and pointed to the whole camp.

"Because of _this_ it. The demigod thing."

"So… She's mad at me for her demigod status?" He asked in disbelief. "Oh, come on! It's not even my fault!" I sighed.

"No, you dumbass. For not telling her what we are. She trusted you."

"And now, she doesn't trust me anymore." He realised. He covered his face with his hands. "Man, I didn't mean to…"

"I know." I cut him off. "And it's_ woman_, by the way." He looked at me.

"What?"

"You said: Man, I didn't mean to, and I'm telling you it's _woman_, not _man_.

He stood there for ages until he laughed. At least.

"It took you a bit." I smiled. He was still laughing, and only could nod.

"Sorry, but I'm too nervous about Sophia, and all that, so…" And then, something clicked inside my head.

"Jack…" He looked at me. "You don't like Sophia, do you?" He didn't answer. I started panicking. "Do you?"

"Wait, do you think that I… And Sophia…" He couldn't talk, he was to… out of words. "Wait, what? You think I like Sophia?" I nodded, a bit ashamed.

"It's not like that, Amy." He buried his face in his hands. "It's more complicated. Everything is more complicated." I sat down next to him.

"Well, why don't you tell me then?" I asked, like the great friend I am. And because I was a bit curious, too. Don't judge me!

"I wish I could, but…"

"But what?" He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"The girl I have the crush of my life on is dating a jerk I really hate." He mumbled. I felt how my smile faded. I secretly hoped he asked me to go out with him.

"Oh." _Bright answer, Princess_, I almost could hear Sophia saying it while she was rolling her eyes. "And does that girl have a name?" He smiled sadly.

"That's the problem." He answered.

"You don't know her name?"

"Of course I know her name. And you know it too. The problem is how you are going to react when I tell you." He was worried. Like, really worried.

"Hey, don't be like that. If you love her, it's okay with me. I've always accepted you girlfriends, and I will always do."

I was lying. I've never accepted her girls. I hate each one of them. Because they could be with him, and I couldn't. He sighed.

"You're lying, Amy."

"What?" I groaned. I didn't know how he knew that, but it was pretty amazing. He chuckled.

"And you're supposed to be the one who knows about other people's feelings, when you don't know yours." He laughed. I blushed furiously. Of course I knew my feelings, but it'd be awkward if I told him.

It'd be something like: Hey, Jack! I've in love with you for five years, but know what? I'm going to act like I actually like your girlfriend while I wan to kill her! Want some pizza?

Definitely not.

"Why do you hate her boyfriend?" I asked awkwardly, and he cleared his throat.

"Because he used to beat me when I was in Elementary and Middle School." My eyes widened.

"You were bullied?" He nodded lightly. "But how? And why? Who is that stupid jerk?"

I was getting really angry. How he dare bully crush… I mean, my best friend?

"Harry Griffins." He answered.

"But Harry Griffins was my boy…" My eves widened. Again. "You… You liked me?"

"Like, not liked." He said shyly, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Amy. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. Maybe it was a mistake." He started walking away. And I (like the fool I am) stood there for ages, until I realized what he meant. He liked me back. HE LIKED ME BACK.

I wanted to scream it to the world. Then I realized he was walking away. Again, the fool fact.

"Jack, wait!" I screamed. He stopped there, a sad look in his eyes. "Jack, why were you walking away?" He looked surprised.

"Because I told you I love you." I raised an eyebrow.

"So?" His turn to raise an eyebrow.

"So… You don't like me back. You're dating Harry. End of the story."

He turned to go, but I held his wrist, and pulled him closer to me. When we faced, I crashed my lips against his. He was so paralyzed at first I thought I made a mistake. But he started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. When I pulled back, his eyes were sparkling, and I could assure my face was like a tomato.

"Girl, you look like a cherry." He grinned.

"More like a tomato." We both laughed, but then he turned serious.

"This is going to piss Harry off." He whispered. I frowned.

"Why? It's none of his business." He looked at me incredulously.

"Because I kissed his girlfriend?" I mentally face palmed. Of course. I had broken up with Harry that morning, but Jack didn't know. He still thought I was dating Harry.

"Jack, Harry and I broke up this morning." I whispered. He looked at me, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, wait. I want to do it right." He pulled back and placed his right knee on the floor. "Amy Water, would you…?"

"NO! No, you're too young! You're fifteen! You're gonna destroy your life." Someone cut him off. Sophia. And she was on a hellhound!

"Sophia! What are you doing here? You know, on a hellhound!" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"I'm stopping the stupidest you've done in your life! You can't marry! You're too young!" I rolled my eyes.

"Soph! He wasn't proposing!" I looked at Jack. "You weren't proposing, were you?"

"Gods, no, Amy. I was trying to ask if you'd like to go out with me." He laughed.

"Okay, I feel like you don't need me here. See you, love birds!" Sophia screamed, and ran away with the hellhound. Weird kid.

"Oh my Gods, Jack, I'd love to!" I screamed and hugged him. He hugged me back, and we stood like that for ages. I really, really liked him. He's so sweet and cute and kind, and funny, and… Hum, I got lost. Back to the story…

"So, it's official? We're a couple now?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, Jackie, yes." He frowned.

"Don't call me Jackie. That's for girls." He scowled.

"Oh, don't be like that. I love how it sounds."

"Then, you have my full permission to call our daughter Jackie." He joked.

"So, you want a common daughter? We're only fifteen."

"I've never said I want her now." He said, and kissed me again.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know the end is horrible, but it's not a reason for it! **

**Anyway, see you, read you, or whatever you want to call it. (****QUOTE:**** Want some advice? Stay alive). Let's see if you can guess it.**


	5. SOPHIA New friend?

**Yeah, it's me again and all that. I'm updating this, well, because it was about time, don't ya think? **

**DISCLAIMER:**** No one onws anything in here. Except Uncle Rick. And my imagination. And... Oh, you know what I mean.**

* * *

I was in the infirmary, trying to read a random book I found there, but my dyslexia was kicking really hard that day. I sighed, and got up. Seriously, I was fine. So, I decided to take a walk around the camp.

It was almost dinner time, and most of people were in their cabins; which reminded me I hadn't been in mine yet. I walked over Cabin 6, and peered inside. Annabeth and Malcolm, along with Percy, were trying to decide how they were going to play _Capture Flag_, or something like it.

"Knock, knock." I said. They looked at me. "What's you doing, guys?"

"We're playing Capture the Flag after dinner. Want to join?" Annabeth asked. It's strange to think about her like my sister.

"Sure. What's this about?" I asked, sitting next to Malcolm. How old was he? Nineteen? Twenty? And he was my brother too. Weird…

"Didn't Mr. D explain what this is about?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Mr. Brunn… I mean, Chiron did. But I don't know who I'm partnered with."

"Well, you're in Cabin 6, which means you go with us, the blue team." Malcolm answered.

"Okay, what was the plan again?" Percy asked innocently.

"You're a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth and I said together.

After dinner, we were in the woods, preparing to the game. Fortunately, Amy was by my side.

"Come with me, okay?" I asked/ordered her. She nodded.

"Where did you get that sword? I only have a knife." I paled. Knives are dangerous, especially if you aren't coordinated or fast. And Amy wasn't.

"Here, have my sword. Give me the knife."

"But I don't know how to move the sword." Crap. That's bad.

"Yes, you know. Anyway, stay always with me and I'll protect you, fine?" She nodded.

"But you only have one knife." I opened my jacket. Inside, there were five knives.

"I don't know how to fight with a knife. But I know how to throw them." I smirked mischievously. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you get those?"

"In the kitchen. It was my turn to wash the dishes, so I grabbed some knives for the game."

"You're gonna get in trouble." She warned. I shrugged.

"Sue me. I'm gonna get out of here in the morning, so I don't care."

"What? Why? That's not funny, Sophia." Thankfully, the horn sounded.

"Not now, Amy. Just fight."

"Sophia! Look out!" Percy screamed. I kicked a guy's chest and he fell.

"Thanks, Percy!"

"Run to the flag, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth ordered. I was about to run with him, but Annabeth held my hand. "Not you. You stay here, with Amy, protecting our flag."

"But, Annabeth…" Amy complained. I stopped her with my hand.

"Right. I saw Nyssa running towards here, if you go silently on the right you can catch it. Bring Malcolm with you. Oh, and tell Piper to came here and help us with her charmspeaking, okay?"

"Sure, Soph."

"Amy, hold the sword higher. No, not that high. Here, that's perfect."

"Are you sure you don't want the sword?" Amy asked.

"Nope, I've thrown knives before. Just duck when I said so, okay?"

"When did you throw knives? And more important, to whom?" She was freaking out.

"Hum… Cute story… Doesn't matter right now."

"Of course it matters, why did you…?"

"Down!" I cut her off. I threw a knife to one guy, and it hit his right arm. Of course, I wasn't trying to kill him (not yet, at least), just trying to win.

"Hey, it's Blondie! What's up, girl?" Leo. The craziest demigod ever. And probably the funniest.

"The sky, Drama Queen." I joked.

"It's King!" He shouted, causing me to chuckle. "Clarisse! Help me with them!"

Crap. Clarisse, the daughter of Ares, the god of war, was about to fight with a pyromaniac against a two newbies. Just great.

"You need help with her?" Her? We were two? Unless Amy…

I turned to Amy. Well, where Amy _was_. And, yes, I started panicking.

"Amy! Where…?" Clarisse cut me off. Actually, her sword did. It was pressed against my neck.

"Well, well, well. It's the newbie! Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this so much." I tried to put her sword down, but she held my wrists. (With one hand! Don't ask me how). "Miss your little sister? After all, you've lost you Dad and aunt already…" I paled. Not my parents. I can't get over it.

"They aren't dead!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, is the little girl crying?" She fake-pouted.

"Clarisse, it's enough. It's just a game." Leo warned. "Besides, we don't have time."

"No, Leo. We have a lot of time." She whispered. I looked into her eyes. They weren't normal. I saw destruction and chaos in those eyes. Even considering she was a daughter of the war, it wasn't normal.

"Clarisse, stop doing that." Leo ordered but Clarisse ignored him, and pressed a bit more the sword against my throat.

"I'm not going to stop." She put her mouth next to my ear. "…Little Sophia."

"Katrina." I snapped. "You again."

"That's it, demigod." I opened my mouth to scream for help, but she covered it with her hand. "Don't even try, or there'll be consequences." I shivered at the thought of those _consequences_.

"Well, your dreams are still a bit scary Try to improve your imagination." I joked.

"Don't you understand it?" She whispered. "They aren't just dreams. They're the future." Dramatic pause. "Your future."

I thought about my dreams. Amy dying thanks to an arrow on her belly. Leo, the funniest boy I ever met, murdered by Gaea, the evil itself. Annabeth and Percy, being tortured. And a lot of campers dying. And it was my entire fault.

"Stop it! It isn't real!" I screamed.

I was still hearing Amy's screams when she died; the way Leo looked at me one second before that rock hit his head; my hands full of innocents' blood. And I've killed all of them, because I was still alive when Gaea wanted me dead. Because I fought against her.

"If I surrender… Will they be safe?" I whispered. Katrina nodded, and I sighed in relief. "Alright. I surrender."

"Act normal. I'll call you when the time comes. You never knew me." She ordered.

"Hey, who's that? She's exactly like me!" Clarisse (the real one, I guess) screamed. It seems she came here to help Leo, who had been preparing a trap for my team.

"I don't know." He asked, puzzled.

"Hey, you, girl! What do you think you're doing here?" I sighed. Clarisse was so… Clarisse.

Katrina smiled mysteriously, and disappeared. Clarisse blinked, confused.

"Where is she? I want to kick her sorry ass until she regrets it!" Leo rolled his eyes and helped me.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Valdez! We're still in the game! Fight with her!" Clarisse ordered. But my team came running with the red flag, and Leo grinned.

"I think it has just finished, Clarisse." He held out a hand for me, but I refuse to hold it. However, I could feel something warm and cold at the same time on my neck.

"Leo, what do I have on my neck?" His eyes widened.

"Blood. A lot of it, actually." He came closer. "Act normal. We don't want the whole camp on you, right?" He whispered. "I'm gonna convince Clarisse to stay silent, but remember: you thought the girl was Clarisse."

"Are you sure you aren't a chid of Athena, boy?" I asked jokingly.

"Two hundred percent, Soph." He kidded, and turned to the people. "Hey! Can someone walk Sophia to the infirmary? She's hurt!"

"I'm not hurt, Leo! I'm fine, seriously." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just go there, or I'll make you regret it." He warned. My turn to roll my eyes.

"As if you could." I rolled my eyes. He looked at me. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

"Yeah, go there or you'll regret it, girl." He smirked. "Mind if I go with you?"

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I want to talk. Come on."

"So?" I asked. Leo looked at me.

"So what?"

"What do you want to talk about?" I said, rolling my eyes. We were at the infirmary, me on a bed, and he sitting next to me, eating ice cream.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I don't know. Just tell me about your life."

"My name is Sophia Memories Waters, I'm fifteen years old, today is my birthday…"

"No, no, no." He cut me off. "I want something more… personal. No stupid facts about you. You know, your favorite color, why do you love Amy so much; you know, that kind of things."

"Okay." I said, puzzled. "Well, my favorite color is… Hum, I don't know. I don't have favorite color, or number or that kind of things."

"Okay, I get it." He nodded. "But you've lived fifteen years. You must have something interesting." I blinked.

"Not really. My life's pretty boring, if you consider it. I don't have friends because they say I'm weird, I love books more than people, and I think love is stupid."

"Not bad, not bad." He smirked.

"Forget it. What about you? What can you say about your life?" His face darkened.

"I never had a decent life until I arrived at the camp. My Mom died when I was eight, and my aunt hates me." He placed his feet on the chair, and his chin on the knees. "I used to hate my life."

"Used to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed lightly.

"Well, I met you." He joked, which made me laugh.

"That was a good one, Leo." I said laughing.

"I wasn't joking." I looked at him, and smirked mischievously.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Valdez?" I whispered. He blushed, and I laughed again. "Don't stop being like that, okay?" I kissed his cheek (in a friendly way), and I lay on the bed. It was almost 1am. No longer my birthday. "Good night, Leo." I whispered.

He caressed my hair for a couple of minutes, and then whispered.

"I hope you get a better birthday next year, Princess."

I woke up screaming. The same nightmare again. All my loved ones dying painfully. But there were a difference. This time, Leo was in my nightmare, and hugging me back into reality. I don't like him (please, we've only known each other for a day), but I think I can call him a friend. He took care of me in the game, we joked coming to the infirmary and we chatted while we ate ice cream. We were friends.

"It was horrible." I whispered in his chest. His arms were around my shoulders, and he was caressing my hair, like the past night.

"I know. It's just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. All those persons… And it was my fault."

"I'm sure you're totally innocent. Now, go back to sleep, or you'll be stuck in the infirmary forever, okay?" He asked playfully. I wiped my tears.

"Okay." He stood up to leave, but I held his wrist. "What if the nightmares come back?" His expression softened.

"Don't worry." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be there for you."


End file.
